


At your feet

by Mysenia



Series: Daddy Kink/Gentle Dom Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Headspace, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Stiles wants his dad's attention while the man is working so he comes up with a solution.





	At your feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Mar! You are amazing and I hope you have a fantastic day!
> 
> Took a line from the [Soft Dominant Starters](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/post/159667630111/nsfw-soft-dominant-starters)
> 
> NOTE: Please heed the tags, mainly incest. If that's not your cup of tea, then it's best you back out of this fic now.

Stiles hated waiting on his dad while the man worked for it always seemed like there was _more_ work. It made Stiles huffy and twitchy, made him anxious to get his dad’s attention.

“Stiles, I told you that I had work to do,” the Sheriff huffed from his place at his desk.

They were currently at the station, Stiles having stopped there on his way home from work. He had hoped that he and his dad would be able to head out right away and go grab something to eat on their way home. Unfortunately his dad had ruined those plans by _working_.

Stiles felt very petulant at being asked to wait in favour of work.

Stiles huffed. “That was like an hour ago!”

The Sheriff laughed. “No, that was precisely 20 minutes ago,” he said as he pushed his chair back from his desk. “Come here, Son.”

Stiles jumped up from his slouch on the couch and rushed over to his dad, too eager but he did not care. His dad’s large hands gripped his hips tightly to steady Stiles as he looked up at his son from his seat. The Sheriff smiled at him, thumbs rubbing circles over Stiles’ hipbones. 

“Tell me what you want.”

Stiles felt heat rolling up his neck and knew a faint red was following that feeling along his skin. His dad always made him verbalize what he wanted.

Stiles mumbled. “Want you.”

A slight squeezing at his hips reprimanded Stiles for not speaking clearly.

“I want you.”

“And I want you too, darling, but I need to finish this up if we want to be able to go home and spend the night together without distractions.”

Stiles nodded, he knew that but it did not change the fact that he _wanted_ and wanted _now_. “Can I kneel?”

“Oh, my boy, of course you can kneel. Why don’t you go grab your pillow?” His dad asked as he nodded towards where they kept Stiles’ kneeling pillow in the bottom drawer of the cabinet. Stiles quickly retrieved his pillow and placed it under his dad’s desk.

Under the desk was spacious but closed in and even gangly as he was Stiles fit perfectly. A sense of relief suffused him as he shuffled under the desk and arranged himself on his pillow. He would be closed in and surrounded by his dad’s scent, he would be safe and loved - things he craved.

The Sheriff pushed his chair in, his legs bracketing Stiles in as the man resumed his work. Stiles hummed his delight and leaned his head against his dad’s left thigh. The warmth and musk of his dad calmed him down. The ever constant buzz started to lessen.

“That’s a good boy,” his dad praised him, one of the man’s large hands coming down gently atop his head. Stiles nuzzled into the thigh under his cheek as his dad gently ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

Stiles is not sure how long he knelt there but time moved differently when he was in his headspace with his dad. He knew he was safe and no outside stimuli could reach him beyond the soothing rhythm of his dad petting his head. His dad scratched at the back of his head, sending tendrils of gentle pleasure throughout Stiles’ body.

“Pet?”

The scratching grew stronger and Stiles moaned at the feeling.

“Stiles?”

Stiles jerked his head up, his dad’s hand the only thing saving him from hitting his head on the desk. He blinked his eyes open and stretched as best he could to wake his body up. “Yeah, Dad?”

“I’ve finished my work. You were so good for me,” his dad smiled at him as he pushed his chair back. Stiles grinned up at his dad, taking the hand that was offered to him as he crawled out from under the desk.

His dad helped him to his feet and pulled Stiles onto his lap. Stiles wrapped his arms around his dad’s shoulders and buried his face in the Sheriff’s neck. Stiles could feel an excitement coursing through him as his dad peppered kisses along his neck.

“Ready to go get some food and then head home?” The Sheriff asked as he nuzzled at Stiles’ neck. 

Stiles pulled back to look his dad in the eye and nodded. He laughed when his dad leaned in and kissed his nose before placing a barely there kiss to Stiles’ lips.

“Alright, go get your stuff and I’ll meet you at the Jeep.”

“Okay!” Stiles jumped to his feet and grabbed his bag as he made his way out of the station. Ideas for what they were going to eat for dinner raced through his mind as he waved at deputies as he left.

Overall he felt calmer and more settled and he could not help but smile. His dad was the best. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~ M


End file.
